


Beautiful

by ashpichu1



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ew, Fluff, M/M, This is what happens when I listen to Sam Smith, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpichu1/pseuds/ashpichu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fluff fluuuuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff thanks to Sam's Smith's "Make It To Me."

Love is a mysterious thing. Unexplainable, unstable, and definitely not a part of Raphael Santiago’s life. 

Yet, here he was. 

Laying next to what could be—what was— the love of his (undead) life. 

Turning slowly, Raphael examined the boy next to him. 

As far as outsides go, Simon was the most amazing thing Raphael had ever seen. 

The most beautiful. 

His eyes closed and still passed out, Simon looked so damn beautiful. 

Ruffled brown hair, too long now, but still somehow...beautiful. 

Soft white skin, frozen by vampirism, but still somehow...beautiful. 

His smile could light up the darkest room, and was Raphael’s only source of true sunlight. 

But even further than that, every single part of him amazed Raphael. 

The way he somehow managed to talk and talk, but never run out of words. 

The simple way he saw the world, not Downworlders vs. Shadowhunters, but everyone as equal. 

But most of all, the way his unbeating heart could be filled with so much love for his friends, and undying loyalty for them. 

It was all the determination, and sheer warmth, despite everything that happened in his life, that Raphael most loved about Simon. 

“But” Raphael thought. “How could someone so beautiful, and so….pure, possibly love me?” 

How could someone so untouched by the shadows of darkness surrounding his very existence fall for someone so twisted and unbearably broken by the sins of his own creation? 

Why did Simon love the shattered remains of Raphael’s heart, frozen by his own will, shredded by his own daggers, every piece lost in the darkness found again by Simon’s light? 

Almost as if awoken by Raphael’s racing mind, Simon groaned slightly, slowly opening his eyes. 

“Morning sunshine,” Raphael said with a smirk. 

Burying himself under the covers, Simon groaned even louder. “Why is it so cold? Why am I so cold? Vampires aren’t alive, why am I feeling this? I—” 

Rolling his eyes and barely suppressing a grin, Raphael reached under the covers and pulled Simon’s body closer to his. “Come here.” 

Pressed up against the boy, warmth radiating from their bodies, Raphael pressed his face into the crook of Simon’s neck. 

“If this is your way of telling me to shut up, you’re going to have to try a lot harder than—” Pressing his lips to Simon’s, the boy silenced,and for the briefest moment, Raphael could swear that he felt something within his unbeating heart. 

And in that moment, none of his fears mattered. 

Here he was, in the arms of the boy he loved with every fiber of his being. 

Here he was, so unbelievably happy after so many years of just...quiet agony. 

He didn’t know why Simon Lewis loved him. 

But he had an eternity to find out.


End file.
